Happy
by shane2922
Summary: "I miss you, Adam" "I miss you too, Fi" "Why did you do it?" she asked him. Fadam Fic New Ending Complete
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Fiona sketched away on her notebook. She wasn't really trying to pay attention to her class. She had re-taken this already a year ago and knew mostly everything the teacher was talking about. She had to repeat her grade on more time due to her troubles that she had, not to mention the trouble that had occurred only a month from this day. She was sitting in the back of the class alone. No one wanted to sit next to her and she felt like an outsider looking in._ Like always_ she thought to herself. She sketched on as the teacher talked. The room went silent for a moment and Fiona looked up to see them all staring at her. "I'm sorry?" she said, not knowing what question the teacher had asked. "Never mind, Ms. Coyne." he told her as he went back to the lesson and Fiona went back to drawing. "That was a very easy question, Princess" she heard someone whisper in her ear. She drop the pencil on the table and froze in place, not wanting to look to the side, but she eventually turned and came face to face with his blue eyes. "Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked him, feeling a shortness of air at the moment. "I'm here for you of course"

"Adam…"

"Hey Princess"

"You shouldn't be here"

"Why because it a grade 12 class? I think they'd let me slide on this one." He joked and gave her a smile.

"That's not what I meant" she said, feeling her throat closing a bit from the lump developing. "Why are you here, Adam?"

"I already told you, princess. For you"

"Stop calling me that"

"Sorry I thought it was ok for me to call you that" Adam stood up and was about to leave. Fiona grabbed his hand, surprised that she could do that.

"It was ok…I mean its ok for you to call me that, Prince" she told him back, fighting back some tears.

"Hey now, no tears, Fi. Last thing we want is for your beautiful eyes to get watery" He said to her before bringing his hand to her cheek and wiping the tears. She grabbed his hand and was shocked. "I feel you" she said out loud.

"Of course why couldn't you?" he looked at her curiously.

She didn't care if she was in class and that she might look like a fool. She pulled Adam in for a hug and snuggled her head on his chest. She could smell what he smelled like before and feel his arms around her, holding her and kissing the top of her head. "I could stay like this forever" she heard him say before he started to play with her curls. She slowly retreated back from their hug and looked deeply into his eyes. "How is this possible" she said out loud, not wanting to know the answer. She grabbed him from the back of his head and quickly brought him in for a kiss. She felt the way it had felt all those times they had kissed. She never wanted to break this moment, but suddenly her thoughts got the best of her. After they kissed, she saw Adam with a hug smile on his face.

"That was great, Princess."

"I miss you, Adam"

"I miss you too, Fi"

"Why did you do it?" she asked him. He retreated his hands from her. "What did I do?"

"You left me Adam. Alone here in this place. You left us all behind."

"Fiona I'm right here"

"No you're not! Stop playing with me!" she shouted. "Ms. Coyne?" she heard in an echo before lifting her head from her desk. "The class is over and you managed yet again to fall asleep." The teacher told her. Fiona paid no attention to him as she raced out of the room, leaving her stuff behind, but not caring if she did. She had to go and talk to her and tell her what had just happened.

"CLARE!" Fiona shouted as she came up to the junior girl grabbing her books. Fiona was out breathed as she came up to her. "Fiona, what's wrong? You look pale"

"I SAW HIM! I FELT HIM I KISSED HIM"

"Lower your voice" Clare pulled the girl to the side. "Ok who did you see?"

"Adam! I saw him Clare"

Clare froze. She looked at the girl in front of her with wide eyes. "Fiona this is no time to play this sort of joke on me" Fiona could tell she was getting angry at her

"Why doesn't anyone believe me? I saw him. He sat right next to me and had a conversation in class. We...we even kissed, Clare"

"Fiona shut up and go to class." Clare turned and left Fiona standing there

"I know what I saw! I saw him. I saw Adam"

"Adam is dead, Fiona" Clare said coldly to her before turning and making her exit once more.

Fiona stood there, blindsided by Clare's words. "I know what I saw" she said to herself. Fiona felt the pain returning. The pain that she felt when she saw him there lying lifeless in a pool of his own blood. She started to breathe harder and harder, trying so hard to catch her breath but couldn't take any air in. She ran, bumped into a few people before turning down the hall and through the utility doors and up the stairs. She needed to breathe.

The doors ricochet back from the sudden force that she had used to open it. She was on the roof of Degrassi to get some air that she so badly needed right now. She had never been up here before. She steadied herself and felt her chest un-tense for the moment. She felt the small rock underneath her feet as she moved closer to the edge of the building. She could see down to the teacher parking lot that had no one in it right now.

She closed her eyes for a moment and lifted her arms out to her side. Her memories went back to Adam. The way he held her when they first kissed. The way he made everything in her world so right and how when he left, it all went back to being broken. "I love you" She said out to the wind, hoping that in some small way he would hear her.

"I love you too" She heard from behind her and felt her knees go weak as she stumbled off the edge backwards and feel on her back to the small pebbles on the roof. She felt a hand on her head and opened her eyes, she burst out crying. "WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? Leave me alone…" she said started to scream before whispering.

"I can't. You need me too much princess"

"I don't need you now! I needed you when you were alive"

"I'm here for you, Princess"

"Stop saying that!"

"Fiona, I love you and I'm here. By your side" Fiona felt him touch her hand and help her up gently.

She looked at him before studying him. He looked so real to her. She touched his cheek. It felt as though he was right there in front of her. Se touched his brown hair as she ruffled it with her hand. She saw him close his eyes as she touched them. She touched his cheek and could feel bone underneath. She gently touched his lips and left her hand there. She felt him lean to her forehead. She closed her eyes and felt him embrace.

"This isn't real" she said out loud.

"I need you to do something for me, Fiona"

"What?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

"I need you to live, Fi. I need you to live" She was confused to what he meant. She was about to ask him what he meant by that but before she could, she felt his lips in her, passionately kissing her. She let go and kissed him harder as their tongues came in contact with each other. She felt like all those times she had felt kissing him. She brought him closer to her, her own lungs out of breathe but not wanting to let go off him or their kiss. She never pulled away. She only pushed herself closer to him. Then nothing.

She opened her eyes and saw no one in front of her. No foot marks on the pebbles in front of her. No sign of anyone there. She looked around and paced out closer to the door that she had used to come up and saw no one.

She didn't know what to feel. Nothing hurt, but nothing felt right. She felt numb for a second.

She went back down stairs and to her locker. She still had to go and pick up her stuff from her class that she had left behind, but she didn't care for that at the moment as her mind circled around what had just happened. Was she going mad? Why was he here?

"It's just in my head" she said, letting out a few tears as she opened her locker. A note fell to the ground.

"Live" she repeated what was written. "Live"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Fiona looked in the mirror and frowned. She was leaving the house in a few and she still could not find her most priced necklace. "Honey we're going to be late" she heard her husband call from downstairs. "I'll be there in a minute." She looked in one her drawers and found it. "Thank god" she said to herself before pulling it out. She was about to close it when something caught her eye. She held the picture up to her and stared at it. It was taken such a long time ago she almost forgot all about it. "You're ok" she heard and took in a deep breathe.

"Hey" she said to him as he sat on the foot of the bed.

"You're breathing" she heard Adam say to her

"You know one of these days, you're going to have to tell me why you keep saying random things" A smiled crept on his face as she sat next to him and handed him the photo.

"Do you remember?" He told her. She nodded. "God what was I wearing"

"You look beautiful" He said to her.

"Fi?" she heard her husband call out to her again from down the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok…Hey hun while you're up there, can you get Gracie her stuffed pink elephant? Oh and Adam his video game?"

"Ok" she yelled back. "Sometimes it seems I have one more child to take care of other than the twins" she said out loud. Adam looked at her. "I love you" he said randomly.

"I love you, too. Always" She said back like always.

Throughout the years of seeing him she had become accustom to him saying random things that made no sense to her at all, but she had learned to deal with them.

"I better get going" she told him. He stood up and handed the photo back to her. She looked at it one last time. It was of them in high school. He had his hands wrapped around her as she smiled at the camera while he looked intently at her. She still remembered that day. They had spent the day out just goofing off with their friends when they broke out the old camera. She and Adam were right in the middle of just gazing at each other as Clare yelled for them to look at the camera and say cheese. She quickly looked and smiled while Adam stayed the same. When they looked at the photo, she instantly fell in love with it so much, she had Clare make her a copy.

"I'm here for you ok?" he said to her as he walked over and grabbed her hand. She was still amazed that after all this time and all these years, she could still feel a little bit shocked that he could touch her. He kissed her forehead before reaching over and grabbing the necklace she had wanted to use. She parted her hair to her side as he clasped it on. She turned to him as he leaned down and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"Bye for now" he said as she re-opened her eyes and didn't see him there.

"Here is the elephant and the video game" Fiona said as she came down the stairs. She looked down at her twins and smiled. Gracie was the spiting image of Fiona, only her eyes were green. Adam on the other hand inherited his mother's eyes. Fiona always looked so intently at her 6-year old boy. She couldn't explain why Adam neither looked like her husband nor her.

"Ready?" she heard from her husband as he took Gracie's hand and headed towards the front door of their house. She felt a small hand reach her own and saw it was her little boy, Adam. He tilted his head up to her with his blue eyes and smiled at her. She felt her heart skip a beat. _So alike_ she thought to herself. "Ready" she told her husband as she flashed her son a smile and walked out the door, looking back one last time up the stairs , catching a glimpse of Adam looking down and smiling the same smile her little boy mirrored.

It was late at night when they got back home. The banquet had taken a little more than they had expected. "I'll put the kids to bed" Fiona said to her husband. The twins were still awake but tired. She took both kids up the stairs and into their separate bedrooms. Gracie hit the pillow and never looked up as she quickly fell asleep. Fiona walked over to Adam's bedroom to see if the little boy was asleep. She looked in and was not surprised to see the covers pulled up to his head and a light from a flashlight dimly sparking through the sheet.

"Adam put that out" she told him. "But mom…" whined the 6-year old.

"Now" she tells him as he puts the comic book back on the end table and turns the flash light off. He got under his covers again as his mom came into his room and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Night, Adam" she gently takes a few strands of his hair off from his forehead before stepping out and leaving the room.

"I'm back. Miss me?" she heard that oh so familiar voice.

"Hey" She turned to him and planted a kiss on his lips. Adam placed a quick one on her forehead before handing her the flower that he was holding. "God I'm so happy you're here with me. At least like this any ways" he told her.

"God Adam why do you always do that? You never make any sense." She gently squeezed his hand. She saw Adam's eye widen as he looked down at her hand

"Fi! Fiona can you hear me?"

"Adam I'm right here" she chuckled before she saw he was serious.

"Squeeze my hand again, Fi. Please, Princess!" Adam begged her.

She squeezed it, this time Adam crying as she did.

She felt confused till she noticed the color of the walls turning a dull shade of white. She looked around and was more shocked than anything of how things seemed to be changing around her. "Adam what's going?"

"Princess you promised me that you'd live. You came through"

Adam said to her before a flash on light blinded her from thinking clearly. "Adam!" she yelled but felt it come out as a mumble.

"I'm right here, Fiona…I'm right here, Princess."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"Hey Rose" Adam said as he stepped up to the nurses station. "Hey Adam" the older woman replied with a smile. She knew why he was here. "How's it going today?" he said with concern in his voice. She knew exactly what he was talking about and grabbed the chart. "No change." She told him and saw his face fall a bit.

Adam said goodbye to the nurse before going over to the room that had become like his second home this last month.

"Hey Princess" He said like every other day. He placed the bag of things that he brought on a daily basis on the table next to her and the white roses in the vase. He looked down at her. She looked asleep, but he knew better. "I'm here for you" he said to her before placing a quick kiss on the top of her head and sitting down in his usual seat next to her, carefully so he wouldn't disturb anything. He played with her curls for a while. "Fiona, I'm right here" he said, yet another phrase he constantly repeated to her.

Fiona had been the victim of a hit and run as she exited her house on a typical day. She had been in a state of comatose for at least a month. Adam had been devastated by this, but had made sure that he stood by her side through it all.

"I miss you, Fi" he stared at her intently. She was his world for right now. Nothing had mattered more to him than being there for her. He even went as far as to spend nights here next to her so she wouldn't sense she was alone. He had been doing research about people in comas and found it astonishing that since some still have brain activity, they can hear and listen to what was being said to them, which led him to start this little routine for her.

He had almost forgotten why he has there. "Hey so guess what I found?" He pulled out a picture of them. "It's the picture that Clare took that you love so much. I went over to your house and found it. I also found this" he pulled out the necklace he had given her so long ago. He walked over to her and places her hair to one side as he gently placed it around her and clasped it on. "You look beautiful" he said to her, hoping that in some way she was actually hearing him say these word to her.

"I also brought what you had asked me for a long time ago, but I was too cowardly to show you." He pulled out another picture, this one a bit more wrinkled due to how old it was. "It's me as a kid…as Gracie you can say." He looked down at the photo. "It's when I started to really find out who I was and started to try and dress like my true self. As Adam" he places it right next to her and seats there for an hour, not talking, just looking at Fiona in bed.

Adam catches a glimpse of Clare in the hallway as he left the door open and motions for her to come over to the room. "Bye for now" he said to Fiona before exiting the room as he stood close to the door. "How is she?"

"No change"

"Oh Adam…"

"Hey that doesn't mean anything, Clare!"

"Lower your voice"

"Sorry…It's just…I can't give up so easily, Clare."

"I know that, but..didn't her mom.."

"I don't care what Laura said. She's staying here and she will get better. I'd better get back inside. I don't want to be away from her too long." Both friends shared a quick hug.

"I'm back. Miss me?" he said to her before bringing the chair closer to her and grabbing on to her hand.

"God. I'm so happy that you here with me…at least like this any ways." he says out loud before giving her hand a kiss. Then out of nowhere he feels movement. He looks down at his hand and sees hers moving and closing onto his, squeezing it a bit.

"Fi! Fiona! Can you hear me?" he says, jumping right up from his seat and placing his free hand on her head, never letting his other hand move from where it was.

"Squeeze my hand again, Fi. Please, Princess!" Adam begs. Again she squeezes his hand, this time a bit harder. Adam can't help it as he strokes her hair, crying as their foreheads touch. He feels her head move a little and backs up a bit to see Fiona moving and trying to open up her eyes.

""Princess you promised me that you'd live. You came through"

"Adam" Fiona mumbles.

"I'm right here, Fiona…I'm right here, Princess." Adam encourages her.

Fiona sees everything a blur for a moment. Everything except for the one thing that she can see and can't look away. She meets his eyes as they are full of tears and can't help but feel her own tears making their way down her cheek.

"I can touch you" she tells him.

"You can touch me" he replies back

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"Where did Fiona go?" Adam asked Drew who sat on the couch trying to beat Bianca at yet another game of call of duty. "She…crap!" Drew yelled as Bianca stood to her feet to rub her win in his face. Adam rolled his eyes at how easily distracted Drew could get when his girlfriend was around. "Drew? Where did…"

"She's outside, Adam" Bianca told him as she started to laugh at Drew pouting on the couch. "She said she needed some air." Adam thanked her as he left the two and walked out of the sliding door. He looked around and immediately could see she wasn't there. Worried, he walked inside again and up the stairs to check if she had gone in, but nothing. Adam jumped over to the front door and swung it open, ready to call in the army if he had to. He made his way down the stairs when he heard a hey come from the side of the lawn.

"Oh thank god…" He let out, placing a hand on his chest before taking in a breath of relief. "Hey there, Princess. Trying to pull a Houdini on me?" he joked as he went closer to her. There she lay in her expensive clothes just looking up at the stars, her eyes shimmer with life as the light from the moon hit her so well. Adam looked upon her and couldn't help but have his breath be derived from his body as he took in the vision in front of him. "Adam?" she said after seeing that her boyfriend hadn't said a word for the last few minutes. "Are you ok?" she asked, noticing his look distant, but not cold, as if he were dreaming away.

"I'm fine" he said still mesmerized by the beauty that was Fiona Coyne. It took another minute to ask her why she had come outside. "It's been six months" she answered. "Six months and everything still feels like it happened yesterday… me leaving the house…crossing the street…the car…" her voice started to crack. "Princess" was all Adam needed to communicate to her as she abides by the rule they had established to no talk about the hit and run.

Fiona gained her composure before patting the vacant spot right next to her for Adam to take. He smiled before occupying it, bringing his arm around her while she placed her head softly on his chest as they lie there, taking in the stillness and tranquility of the night. "This is prefect" she whispered, mostly just saying it to herself. Playing with her curls and watching her bring her arm across his stomach, he stated back "You're prefect" earning him a glanced from her as she picked up her head and placed a soft kiss on his lips. As they went back to their previous position, a thought popped into his head that made him chuckle.

"Care to share in the humor, Prince Adam?" she uttered as she felt his stomach rise and fall from the laughs he was having. "So you were married, huh?" he toyed with her. Fiona furrowed her eyebrows to what he had just said before it clicked. "Adam" she whined as she playfully slapped his stomach beneath her hand before burying her face into his chest, embarrassed that she had told him what had been going on her mind while in the coma.

"So tell me about him" Adam said to Fiona, who can't help but roll her eyes. "Why?"

"I want to know who my Princess was married to" he jokes. "I have to say, I really don't remember"

"Oh that's not being a good wife there, Fi"

"Well I mean I remember he was my husband, but other than that I really don't remember"

"How can you not remember how he looked like?"

Fiona looks adamantly into his eyes. "Because he wasn't you" she tells him, meaning every word. He places his hand on her cheek, holding back a smile. "I love you" he states to her.

"I love you too" she replies back, knowing that both of them meant what they had said to one another. "I do remember one thing though" Adam's left eyebrow shots up as he gives her a questionable look. "The little boy, I guess you can say my _son_" she emphasizes, earning a light chuckle from Adam. "He looked a lot like a certain blue eye guy I know."

"Oh really?" he gives her his signature smile, knowing who she meant. "Well seeing that I was dead in your mind at the time, I would think you cheated on you husband with a ghost" he winks back at her, gaining some rosy cheeks in the process. "That scared me" she says a little serious. "To think that you were dead. It felt so real, so painful to know that you…"

"I'm not" he steps in. "I'm not going anywhere now that you are in my life, Princess." She holds back tears as she hears the front door open.

"Hey uhhh what are you guys doing here?" Drew says from behind them. "Oh nothing just lying here, watching the world go by" Fiona tells him. Drew looks towards the road and sees not a soul in the street, which doesn't surprise him seeing as it is the middle of the night. "Uhhh ok. Hey me and Bee are gonna go get some more junk food from the 24 hours place from the corner. You guys want something?"

The couple throws a look at one another and shake their heads in unison. Drew simply shrugs as Bianca appears after coming down the stairs and they head out.

"So we are just going lay here?" Fiona asks Adam while he hugs her closer to his body. "If it means being closer to you, than always." Adam replies leaning down and giving her a deep long kiss. "This is prefect and I wouldn't want it to change"

"I know it won't" Fiona says to him.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**9 years later**

"Looking sharp, Rocky" Adam hears. He looks behind him and sees Eli, his high school best friend. "See you finally stopped wearing black," Adam replies back before the two men hug and pull apart. "Big day" Eli smirks before readjusting the penguin suit a little. "Ready?" Adam smiles and looks down at the picture he was holding in his hand before tucking it into his side pocket of his blazer. "More than ever"

They walk down and are greeted by old faces of high school friend, family and the priest. He smiles before facing the front, the anxiety kicking in. His best friend pats him in the arm as a reassurance. Here he was, marrying his high school sweet heart. Immediately his palms sweat and he feels like a ten ton elephant is resting on his shoulders. Just then his ears pick up the sound of the violinists playing Pachellbel's Cannon. He exhales abundantly, trying to keep clam. He hears a gasp and a few awws from the crowd and wants nothing more than to turn and look. Look at the beautiful woman coming down to greet him, but he waits. This is her day he thinks to himself. He really had no say in anything through out the months leading up to this. He thinks back to proposing to her in their 8 year anniversary and feeling the anxiety of that day on him now, only ten times more. His thoughts race to her saying yes, smiling at him, kissing him, to her screaming on the phone as she called people, to all the planning and preparation her mother, sister in law and she the bride herself had put into this whole event. His thoughts keep racing, making him get more and more nervous until he hears the throat of his future father in law clearing, signaling that she had arrive.

The moment he turns, everything stops. The world stops, the room quiets. In that moment everything is at a stand still as he looks into sparkling blue eyes. He can feel his mouth open in awe. His breathe is no where to be found. He is breath less and it's all thanks to the beauty in front of him. He sees her hand slip out the grip of he father's and into his already stretched out hand in front of him, waiting to feel the electricity of her touch. It doesn't disappoint as the adrenaline pumps into his body as she sports a smile on her prefect face. He still can't believe it. He is the luckiest man in the world. No one is as lucky as he felt right now, buying into the cliché and dumb talk woman have of feeling those feelings on their wedding day. He felt them at this moment for the girl walking up next to him and standing in front of everyone.

"Please be seated" says the priest to everyone in the room, his eyes still glued to her the whole time the priest talk, not hearing any of the words, not that he believed in any religion to tell the truth. The father was just for show, to make his catholic mother happy for a moment. It isn't until the end when he tunes into what every one else has been listening to while he listened to his heart beat fast at the near sight of the angel next to him. He turns to her and sees into those eyes that he never wants to look away from. Drew comes in behind him and places the ring in his hand.

"Please repeat after me" He hears.

"I Adam Torres…"

"I, Adam Torres"

"… take you Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne"

"Take you, Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne" He smiles after saying her long name. It was an inside joke between them that the only time she heard her whole name come out of his mouth was when he was being serious with her and afterwards the seriousness was out the door as she cracked up at him treating her like a little girl. A smile spreads onto her lips and he feels his stomach flip.

"to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

He puts the ring onto her finger as he repeats.

"To be my lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." He knows he is lying. Not even death or the after life could keep them apart.

The priest looks over at Fiona as her sister in law, Holly J walks up behind her and places Adam's ring band in her soft delicate hands. "Repeat after me"

"I, Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne…"

"I, Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne"

"….take you, Adam Torres"

"Take you, Adam Torres"

"…to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

Fiona reaches over and starts to put the ring on his finger.

"To be my lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

Adam feels on top of the world as their hands stay together. The priest recites a few more words, Adam still not being able to fixate on anything that isn't Fiona at the moment when he hears what he has been waiting to hear. "…I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may…"

That's all Adam needs to hear before he holds Fiona into his arms and brings their lips together for the first time as a married couple. Well in a proper ceremony as his mother had put it, seeing as she believed the civil ceremony was just for the law and not really meant to count, but right now his mother could be screaming or on fire for all he cared. Right now Fiona's lips on his were what mattered. If he could be addicted to anything in his life, it would be her kisses. It was his own personal heroin. Even when he was angry at her or trying to be, she wouldn't play fair as she planted a kiss on his lips, making his brain blur and forget why he was mad at her in the first place. Now this kiss was all that it was intended for and then some. It felt like hours, but it was only minutes as he heard the claps and cheers from around them come into hearing distance as if they were miles away.

They made their way out of the crowded atmosphere and out they went down to the reception hall. Well not any reception hall, The reception hall of the Angel Orensanz Center. This was Fiona Coyne he had just married so a simple reception hall would not due for the Coyne family. Adam thought of the small arguments his mother had made with the Coynes about the expenses and the embarrassment of it all still made him red in the face, but no matter. Fiona got the wedding she wanted and he obliged. Nothing was left unnoticed and the bride knew every detail of this day. Well almost everything.

They headed inside, Fiona looking at the stage and noticing something weird. Sav. Sav Bhandari, a wedding guest, was on stage and a few more guys joined in as the rest of the crowd walked in, Adam and Fiona waiting for their cue to walk in. "Ladies and Gentleman" Sav spoke into the microphone "For the first time every as husband and wife, I present to you Mr and Mrs. Adam Torres" the hall went silent for a moment as Sav laced the acoustic guitar around to his front, taking the pick from in between the strings and counting down. "One, Two. One Two, Three Four"

Fiona snapped her head over at her husband before opening her mouth in awe when she heard the song start.

"_Give me more loving than I've ever had  
>Make it all better when I'm feeling sad<br>Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not"_

Adam wore a big grin on his face as he lead her in. "Our Song?" she told him. He looked at her, cupping her cheek "Our Song" he looked into her eyes. "I love you"

_There's only  
>One thing<em>

_Two do_

_Three words  
>Four you<em>

_I love you_

"I love you too" she kissed him and a shot of electricity affected his whole body there and then. Sav sang along to the Plaint White T song as the bride and groom greeted their guest and hugged family.

"Look at the lovely couple" they hear from behind. They turn to see Declan and Holly J walking up to them. "Aren't they?" Holly J says to her husband as he holds a glass of the champagne that was being served. "Most beautiful bride to date" He declares, taking a small sip from his glass. "Hey" he hears from his wife, a playful slap hits his hand that is tugged in between hers. "Other than you of course, beautiful" he looks over at his wife who seems unconvinced. The younger couple looks upon them smiling and giggling at how playful they still were with one another.

"Mr. Torres" Declan is still looking at his wife while he says this. "A word please" he gestures for Adam to walk away from both woman and head a little to the corner. He follows. "Yes, Mr. Coyne" Adam jokes. "What can I help you with?"

Declan tilts his head down a bit and lets out a chuckle. "So formal" Declan looks over his shoulder, looking at Holly J and Fiona in full conversation. "She's happy." He looks back at Adam. "You make her happy." Adam gulps. Declan was a good friend now that they had met a few years back and had gotten to know each other, but it still didn't tame things down that he was Fiona's older protective twin brother. "That's all I want for her. Thank you for being that for her." He tells him, stretching out his hand as a sign of good spirits between them. Adam exhales and takes the handshake and the small pat on the shoulders. "Remember though, Sir" Declan signature eyebrows furrow into a serious expression. "She becomes unhappy…"

"Yeah I know, but don't worry. That won't happen" Adam reassures him, putting a calm look back into Declan's face. Both of them head back to their wives as Sav announces something on the microphone. "Ladies and Gents, it's time for the lovely couple" he points over at Fiona and Adam. "To have their first official dance." Adam steps over to Fiona and starts a trail down in front of everyone on the dance floor. "Wait they just played our song" Fiona tells him a little confused to what they would be dancing to now. "Just wait" Adam whispers into her ear as a pianist takes her place on the grand piano that was rolled out, a few chairs to her side that a couple of violinist take. "This wasn't part of the set up" Fiona looks over at Adam who winks at her and proceeds to grab her arm as the piano starts, Fiona realizing what song it is. "It's from our first dance" she looks at him, Adam nodding. They dance around as the lyrics start, their bodies feeling light as air while they move across the whole floor. He twirls her as the violins plays in. Fiona looks at him, tears about to fall. "Why the tears?" he tells her in whisper.

"I never thought I could be this happy" she tells him.

"Me neither and thanks to you. I love you, Fiona" he places a quick peck on her lips as the song ends. The claps from their family and friends disappear as the couple feels on air at the moment, the high of the song, of the wedding, of each other still pulsing through their veins. This is the affect they had in each other. The moment she stepped into the gym in his sophomore year and came into his life. He would love to say that it was when he thought he would marry this girl, but that would be a lie. No. It was every moment after that, the sadness of the fights, the laughter and happiness while they were around each other, he knew then something special would come from her being part of his life. He never would have guessed how much she would mean to him, but he knew she would always mean something.

The newly married couple took their seats as family and friends come up to great them. Sav finally getting off the stage and taking a picture with his wife Anya and the couple, Eli and Clare telling double date stories of when the couple was first introduced to them and laughing at how they were all married now. Even his brother Drew cracking jokes on how Adam tried to set him up with Fiona, earning a glare and a playful shove on his shoulder by his wife Katie, who had become good friends with Fiona in their last year in high school and had remained friends through out college. It was long before the typical atmosphere calmed down a bit and it was time for the happy couple to make their exit to their honeymoon. Adam said goodbye to his family as Fiona did the same to hers, their friends all forming around them, hugging them and cracking lame wedding "ball and chain" jokes, mostly Drew and Eli being the culprits of said jokes.

They were inside the limo when Adam pulled out a camera. "What's with the camera?" Fiona asked him, Adam looking at her smiling at all the excitement of the day still gleaming in her eyes. He goes for his jacket pocket and pulls out the picture from hours before and hands it over to her. "The picture" Fiona takes it and her eyes glace over. "We were so young then. Feels like decades ago."

"It still my favorite picture of you. Of us" Adam tells her, Fiona holding the picture close to her. "I actually wanted to maybe get a new one" Adam holds the camera up a little as his wife nods. Wife. It still so new to him, but he wouldn't want any one else to hold that title other than Fiona. "Ready?" he says to her, getting themselves closer in together. "I love you" Fiona says to him, he looks into her eyes and drifts away, not feeling when his finger pressed the button to take the picture. The flash breaks their focus on each other. He flips the camera and takes a look at it. "It's prefect" Fiona lets out, loving that they had a replacement for the old picture.

"You're prefect" Adam says to her, giving her a kiss on her lips which she accepts, locking her arms around his neck, letting the limo driver roll away, not caring if they where going to the airport or to a corner store. It didn't matter, nothing mattered. Just her and the life they would be starting.

END

**Author's Note- Yes this, THIS time is the end of this story. I said again, I know, but I mean it this time. Thank you for reading it and if you want comment/review.**


End file.
